He Swept Me Away
by The Lantern
Summary: all of this is mine, my hair, my skin, my wings, my face, lips, ears, nose, feet, fingers, wrists, tongue, teeth, my everything! All thanks to this boy who claims he fancies me! SEQUEL TO HE NEVER CAME


**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel!**

"Hello, angel, may I know your name?" Krad slowly tilted his head toward the teen that leaned casually against the doorframe, a hollow smile tilting his lips.

"Who are you?" He questioned coldly, as he always seemed to be now-a-days.

"Argentine of the Hikari, and you my fair angel?" Argentine purred, his bronze fringe hiding his mischievous silver orbs, which bore so fully into the blonde's own golden hues.

The so called angel looked away.

"Krad." The whisper floated to keen ears, bringing that empty smile to a even larger grin.

"Pleased to meet you Krad-sama." He was pleasantly surprised when startled amber orbs snapped to him, a quick flush heating alabaster features for a brief few seconds of embarrassment.

"What did you call me?" Krad breathed, composing himself once more into that frosty façade he was used to.

"Krad-sama, after all a beauty such as you deserves nothing but respects, for you're quite unique." Argentine complimented unabashedly, his teeth flashing cheekily as he pushed himself of the frame and closer to the seraph.

"Unique huh?" Krad scoffed, resting his head on his folded his arms as he watched the sky from the balcony, sighing as the sprinkles of water cascaded down his hair, each shimmering with the horrid reflection of his mirror self, Kard.

Kard who had desecrated him, he mused, Kard who had shattered him, then rebuilt him, Kard who had shown him that thr black wings never cared, never longed for him as he had before the terrible incident.

The brunette observed this solemnly, slender pianist digits combing through his soft spiky tresses in thought. The little almost mocking smile overtook his lips once more as an idea came to him, oh yes this was perfect.

"Would you like to here a piece Krad-sama?" His lips tugged upward as his interest cocked his head in a silent consent.

Argentine padded his way over to the dust covered piano which had long sense been abandoned by its owner.

Lovingly he ghosted over the black and white keys, then settling comfortably at the wooden bench, he began to play, humming gently along with it. After a moment he began to sing, his seductive soprano ringing clear through the night.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_."

Krad sighed; feeling the verses flow through him, lulling him into a careful calm, the pianist cast a discreet glance his way, pleased with this submission.

"_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight"_

An explosion of light struck in forks down near by, as the storm raged ahead, the blond watched mutely, in awe of nature's beauty.

"_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_"

The rain began to pound harder, drenching the white clad angel in their cold wetness; Argentine paused to gently grasp a pale elbow, leading him into the shelter that was the mansion.

"_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight"_

Amber pools were hidden behind sloping lashes as the boy, who had not slept in age in fear of the night dreams which haunted him behind closed doors, fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

Only when Argentine was sure his object of interest was quite lost, did he confront the being which lurked in the shadows of the mirror.

"Now, I have noticed that you seem to be apart of him, not unlike the Hikari child,, the question is will you let me have him or shall I take him of my own accord?" His voice was light yet empty as he watched the demon appear, crimson eyes glinting with curiosity.

"_I shall let you play with my little doll for now he's been such a good little puppet these past few centuries; I suppose can merit him a reward."_

_,_

"How very kind of you…?" Argentine raised his eyebrow in question.

"_Kard, you may call me Kard, go along and play with our doll, my darling toy_." Kard cooed sadistically, his lips curving as he watched the boy cradle his pet in his lap, nuzzling the porcelain forehead gently, his steely gray orbs blank as ever, with a hint of possessiveness. Yes, this would be a interesting turn of events, so very interesting indeed.

"_Though do be quite assured, you will not be his first_." Argentine provoked the demon's curiosity as he gave a short harsh bark of laughter, "Oh but, I really don't mind Kard-san, I don't mind sharing, infact, I plan to take whatever comes along with my dearest Angel, that includes you, my darling _Kard-chan_." The albino stiffened his bloody orbs widening in surprise, did this boy mean to say that he'd touch him as well? A glance at the hungry yet dull silver hues confirmed this conclusion.

Distinctly unnerved, Kard faded back into the void of which he roamed, ignoring the image that he'd left behind.

The brunette's teeth flashed in a predatory smirk as he lapped at the base of his angel's neck.

What a lovely darling, he chuckled darkly, tightening his embrace.

His prize snuggled closer.

* * *

"Where's the commander?" Violet orbs flashed in confusion.

"I've made an agreement with his other half so to speak, and I'm afraid he's not allowed to play with you as he's occupied at the moment, actually, he might not be available for a long while." The mysterious teen flashed him a seemingly charming smile, his hand lighting up with dark energy.

"So I've decided that I will, how shall I put this, ah yes, I shall take his place, maybe one day he will join me."

"And why the hell would you do that?"

"Ah, but, why should I tell you? You destroyed my Quailia, its only right that I take your angel." The brunette giggled, an empty smirk alighting his features.

"My angel huh?" The muscle in his jaw twitched in agitation, setting the artwork he was supposed to steal down, careful not to harm it, he stalked over to the curious looking brunette.

"Now let me tell you something kid, I don't give a fuck about Krad, and he all he wants is to kill me, so why the fuck should I care?" He snarled, coming to a halt in front of the shorter male.

"You care because he's the only being you can depend on to meet you every time, to always be there while your mortal hosts shrivel up and pass away, you need him to survive." Argentine taunted, baring his teeth in a menacing smile.

"He is insane!" Dark argued, a scowl overcoming his handsome features as the brat snickered, what was so funny about it? Gods, this kid was annoying.

"Perhaps, but that makes it all the easier for me to take him, right from under your nose." He sniggered merrily, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"Steal him, I don't want him! You can have him for all I care!" The thief huffed, stalking over the stolen item and took flight, artwork under his arm.

"You'll regret it thief." The blank solemn statement sent shivers down his spine, but arrogant as always he brushed it off and continued on his way.

After all he didn't need that homicidal blond anyway.

Right?

* * *

Krad shifted, yawning gently as he awoke, freezing as he felt an unfamiliar weight, settled about his waist and resting in the crook of his neck, slowly, he lifted his gaze, his stare was meant with the peaceful sight of the boy from earlier, Argentine he corrected internally, sleeping, his boyish face defined by the sunlight which crept through the opened balcony.

The blond averted his gaze, this would end badly, he reminded himself logically, his stare wondered over to the mirror, furrowing his brow in confusion when he realized his own golden orbs blinked back at him, not a trace of the monster within.

"He won't be back for a little while Krad-sama, I might have scared him a bit with our conversation." Molten pools snapped up to the smiling boy, a flustered flush graced porcelain cheeks as he finally noticed the boy had awakened.

"I hope you find my home suitable, I haven't had anyone live with me in far too long." The brunette continued after realizing the blond had decided not to reply.

Krad digested his surroundings quietly before opening his mouth to speak; thankfully the horrid blush had faded. "It's lovely, however, may I ask why in the hell I'm here?" His voice escalated hysterically as he reached the end of the sentence.

"Of course, I'd ask the same if I were in your position," Argentine twirled a stray lock of gold around his slender fingers, watching amusedly as sunlit orbs followed it movements warily. "You're here because I've taken a fancy to you, and you just seemed so lonely these past few days, surrounded by imbeciles and uncaring fools, I just had to save you from that horrid position, an angel such as you should be worshipped not taunted with hatred."

"You've been stalking me?" The seraph hissed coolly, his teeth bared in anxiety.

" Stalking is such a crude word, I prefer researching, but yes I have been watching you for the past few weeks, they are really such horrid creatures those hosts and that damnable thief, but you shouldn't worry, they aren't going to hurt you anymore." Argentine cooed reassuringly, his silver orbs shimmering.

"…but Satoshi is my host." Krad protested softly, defeated already, why should he fight such a soothing feeling, especially if he was really going to be protected, for the first time in his existence?

"Such matters do not count anymore, by the folly of your counter-part; you've been given to me, with your own body, of which you may do anything you please, I shall not stop you, I'm here only to serve you my angel." Krad flushed once more dunking his head to hide his weakness, his head spinning with this exciting information.

"All my own?" He breathed in disbelief eying his body with new interest, all of this was his, his hair, his skin, his wings, his face, lips, ears, nose, feet, fingers, wrists, tongue, teeth, everything!

"All yours." Argentine felt his chest fizzle with pride as the blond turned from his exploration of his body to regard him mutely.

"Argentine?"

"Hmm?" He glanced down at the hesitant angel.

"Thank you." Soft lips pressed against the tan flesh of his face and he felt a spark of electricity race through out his body.

The thief was an idiot to give this up, he mused, feeling himself relax and feel truly content as the blond beamed up at him.

_**~`~~~Author's note~~`~~**_

_**Okay, this will have a few chapters, so I need a final pairing people! **_

_**Argentine/Krad **_

_**Kard/Krad( still technically one person, no separation in the future)**_

_**Dark/Krad**_

_**Dark/Krad/Argentine**_

_**And compliments are needed for me to continue, I'm a sucker for them and you all get a free plushie of any of the dna or one of my OC characters!**_

_**Thanx to: Stormshadow13, **__**Ichigo -usagi Wizu, and Deadrat309 for the reviews for he never came hope you liked this chap.**_


End file.
